


Stay With Me, Neal!

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal is shot during an FBI operation.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Stay With Me, Neal!

I have to admit that getting shot in the chest sucks, but recovery is no picnic either. They take away your clothes, stick you full of tubes, and rouse you awake to ask your pain level when you’ve just fallen asleep. Then they want to know your birthdate before they fill you with more opioids that make remembering which birthdate you gave them sort of confusing. And, to be even more diabolical, they won’t let you have coffee.

I try to cowboy up for the constant stream of visitors, who tiptoe around and talk in hushed whispers. I want to tell them this isn’t a funeral parlor and I’m doing just fine. As one day turns into the next, what happened to me gets more and more hazy. Only Diana is forthcoming enough to tell me that I actually coded twice in the ambulance. I try to remember, but I only have brief wisps of memory—the coppery smell of blood, the wailing of the siren. But one recollection remains burned into my brain. I see Peter bending over me and his face is a mask of anguish.

“Stay with me, Neal,” I hear him desperately whisper before his image fades to black.


End file.
